Kiss Cards
by authorpuer
Summary: The five times Rachel uses the "Kiss Cards" Quinn grants her. In addition, this is to take the course of a year.


**Firstly: I realize I've been gone forEVER and it's good to be back. I've had a bust schedule, but hey, I finished this!**

**Secondly: Any errors would be mine. And I hope you enjoy this installment!**

* * *

The first time Rachel uses a "Kiss Card", it's at school.

Rachel and Quinn have recently become official, but the residents of McKinley High are unaware. Of course they notice the blossoming friendship, it would be hard not to. The pair regularly holds hands, pass notes in class, give each other rides home, etc.

What the student body _doesn't_ know are the activities that take place outside of school.

The girls walk in as they do any other day, in step, beside each other, fingers intertwined. Though this time, Rachel halts before entering the main hallway.

Quinn looks her over with concern, "Is something wrong?"

"Absolutely not, Quinn. I just have a mere suggestion to, perhaps, stir things up today."

The blonde quirks an eyebrow, "Go on."

Rachel digs through her bag, until finally finding the object she's in search of.

She hands Quinn the small card, asking, "Can we tell people today? That we're official?"

The blonde seems tentative at first, unsure. After a moment of silent decision, Quinn snatches the card and drags Rachel to the main hallway. Once completely visible to all at their lockers, the cheerleader smashes her lips onto the smaller girl's.

An audible gasp echoes throughout the school as everyone stares at the couple, their lips gliding over one another's. After a good few minutes of kissing, the pair separate and survey their surroundings. Once Quinn seems satisfied with her show, she calls out, "You can get to class now!"

Everyone scurries from the scene with panic, not wanting to be caught in the storm that is Quinn Fabray. Rachel looks up to her, and inward smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks," she whispers, fingering the fabric of Quinn's Cheerio uniform.

"Anything for you." The taller girl grins, and kisses her forehead.

* * *

The next time Rachel uses a "Kiss Card", it's in glee.

Finn is trying to win Rachel back; seemingly oblivious that Rachel has a girlfriend. He sings her an awful rendition _Short Skirt/Long Jacket _in front of the club, and her expression darkens with every passing second. Finally, she can stand it no longer.

"Finn Hudson!" She interrupts.

"Yeah?" He asks, hopeful that she liked his effort.

"Do you not realize I am taken? That I am dedicated to Quinn? You may not enjoy this fact, but I regret to inform you it _is_ fact."

"I was just hoping maybe you would consider me..." He mumbles.

"I will _not_ consider you! I only have eyes for Quinn!" She looks around frantically, sifts through her purse, and pulls out the miniscule token.

"In fact," she mutters while pacing to the blonde, "I will prove it."

She hands Quinn the note and the blonde winks suggestively, standing from her seat.

Without a moment's hesitation, Rachel captures Quinn's lips in a searing kiss, penetrating her mouth. The blonde's hands snake up the smaller girl's body to the back of her head, threading her fingers though her hair, cradling her head. Rachel pinches the cheerleader's hip, causing her to gasp loudly, femininely.

The diva breaks the kiss, and glares at Finn. The boy can only stand, wide-eyed, all but chanting "mailman". Mr. Shue is unsure of what to say, so he suggests, "Rachel, can you maybe not do this here?"

Rachel huffs, and responds, "Certainly. I'll take this business elsewhere.

She proceeds to drag Quinn to her car to finish what she started.

* * *

The third time Rachel uses a "Kiss Card", the two are in Columbus, seeing a play.

They've just arrived in the city, and they're standing outside the Ohio Theater, as Rachel argues with the woman in the ticket booth.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but these are invalid tickets. Whoever you bought 'em from sold you fakes."

"That's impossible!" Rachel shrieks, "I've been waiting for this day for months! Can you possibly sell me any other tickets?"

"I'm sorry, but we're sold out. Better luck next time." Is all the woman says before closing the booth.

Rachel sulks over to her girlfriend.

"Our tickets are invalid."

"I heard, Darling."

"What're we gonna do? We drove all the way out here, Quinnie, and now we can't even see '_The Sound of Music_.'"

"I know, Babe." Quinn murmurs, and starts to pillage through Rachel's pockets.

"Quinn! What're you-"

"Here." The blonde smiles, "Give this to me."

Rachel's not sure what Quinn has in mind, but she gives the card right back to Quinn.

Quinn beams, and plants her hands on Rachel's shoulders, leaning in for a kiss.

It's short, sweet, but most importantly, in public. Rachel worries about the scowls the two are receiving, though Quinn only ignores them.

She cups the brunette's face when she breaks the kiss, and puts on her confident face. Another couple strides past them, the man offering Quinn a high five. The blonde gladly smacks his palm in appreciation, as he chuckles smoothly, "Nice, bro."

Quinn and the man then strike up a conversation, him complimenting her "balls" to kiss Rachel in public. The woman on his arm waits patiently for him to finish, before introducing herself.

"I'm Erica," the redhead smiles, "and my boyfriend forgot to mention his name is Todd."

"Oh, yeah, right." The tall brunette grins, "Hi, yeah, I'm Todd. But Erica told you that."

"Right, established. Well, I'm Quinn," the cheerleader turns to her girlfriend, "and this is Rachel."

"Nice to meet both of you," Erica smiles.

"Just wondering, what school do you two go to?" The diva questions aloud.

"Oh, James Garfield High? In Clintonville?"

"I'm actually unfamiliar with that area, but what brings you to Columbus?"

"Well," Todd explains excitedly, "A friend of mine is in this community theater thing a few blocks over. Hey, are you guys doing anything? I'm allowed to bring friends!"

Rachel's grin can't expand any more than it already has. "That would work out fantastically! Quinn, would you be interested in going? I certainly would, this activity could take place of the one we had in store!"

The blonde giggles eagerly, "Yes, yes! Okay, let's go!"

As the four walk down the sidewalk in toe, Quinn leans down to Rachel and whispers, "I like making friends."

* * *

The fourth time Rachel presents a "Kiss Card" to Quinn, it's on a date with Todd and Erica. The two have become close with the couple from James Garfield High, Quinn and Todd frequently making "Fallout Sessions", where Quinn tries her hardest to teach Todd to correctly play "_Fallout 3_".

The four laugh jovially in a crowded restaurant, before Todd quirks an eyebrow at Quinn. The blonde nods, and they both reach into Quinn's bag.

Both smile proudly when they present diamond necklaces for their girlfriends. Erica immediately squeals and lands a kiss on Todd's mouth. He gives them a thumbs up before becoming engrossed with his girlfriend. Rachel beams with excitement, as Quinn stands and puts the necklace on for her.

Rachel lifts one finger to express the universal sign: "One second," and delves through her purse. Quinn already knows what she's looking for.

Mumbles of, "Babe, where'd you even find this?" reach Quinn's ears, undoubtedly spoken by Erica. Her thoughts are interrupted by a small, red ticket being waved in front of her eyes.

Quinn lets a lazy grin become apparent upon her face, plucks the token from her girlfriend, and drags Rachel out the front doors of the eatery. Once successfully outside in the frigid, November air, the brunette practically leaps into Quinn's arms. The cheerleader stumbles in her heels, but regains herself when Rachel's lips hit hers.

The cheerleader is unsure of how long the two have been kissing, only halting the process when she realizes her fingertips are nearly blue.

"We should probably head inside," She suggests, before pecking the shorter girl one more time. Rachel promptly grips Quinn's fingertips, now understanding how long they've been outside.

"Don't worry," the blonde muses, "I know a way you can warm me up."

* * *

The fifth and final time Rachel uses a "Kiss Card", it's the night of their one year anniversary.

They have the house to themselves, courtesy of Rachel's fathers. After a heavy make-put session but before things can get too heated, the brunette removes herself from the couch. She sifts through a bag placed on the coffee table (that Quinn somehow didn't notice) and pulls out a diminutive box.

The blonde hardly has time to react before the diva pulls out two rings. They're identical, silver, with the girl's names carefully etched in the interior of the band. On the outside, the lyrics, "_Please don't lose hold_," on Rachel's, and on Quinn's, "_Of me, out there"_.

The blonde feels tears pushing behind her eyes, ready to spill, but Rachel again interrupts. As the Cheerio slips the ring onto her finger, the brunette proudly presents the last red ticket to her girlfriend.

Quinn throws her head back, and cries before launching herself at the diva. Between kisses, she manages one audible, "I love you."


End file.
